Flashing Flames
by Hermytail
Summary: Argos is a lost growlithe with no memory. InuYasha is a disgruntld houndour. When the two meet they become fast friends, and jus as quickly stumble into danger. Soon they realize what they need to do: Form a rescue team.


**AN: So... I wrote this on my iPhone xD Tell me how it is!**

I opened my eyes, feeling well rested. Standing, I stretched, drawing my front paws out and putting my tail in the air. It wasn't until after I had done so that I realized I had a tail and paws.

I barked in surprise, then did so again as I realized that I'd barked. I was so confused that I hardly noticed the howl of pain that came from my right flank.

Perking my ears (they didn't feel very big) I ran to the sound, my orange pelt standing out in the forest. I was pretty fast for my short legs, and the running stirred something in me- but I pushed the thought aside as I heard a yelp again, this time of fear.

Leaping, I landed next to a Houndour and a Caterpie. The Caterpie tackled the Houndour pathetically, but based on a quick observation, it seemed to be doing the trick. The Houndour was bruised and cut worse then any pokemon I had ever seen. He looked on the verge of passing out.

Quickly, I felt a heat gathering in my heart. I unleashed it upon the bug Pokemon, burning it to a char. Sadly, I also got the poor Houndour. Having already been weakened, my fire attack managed to make the poor fellow faint. Feeling horrible I rushed forward as the forgotten Caterpie inched away.

*

The next morning, at around dawn, the hell hound awoke. I'd gathered some oran berries and smothered most of it where he was hurt. Most of his cuts had closed, leaving small scratches, and the bruises were now barely tender. However, this didn't seam to put him in a very good mood.

"Who are you?" He leaped up and snarled the moment he woke, growling at me.

I bent my ears back in surprise. "I save you and that's the first thing you say? Harsh."

The Houndour snorted. "I didn't need saving from that stupid bug- especially not by a Growlithe if all Pokemon!"

"You were nearly fainted!" I snorted, deciding to not think about the fact that now I knew what I was.

"Because my pack deserted me, you bug-brain!" The Houndour stemmed, his ears back as he snarled. "Not because of some bug! I could have handled it in my own."

I snorted. "Yes, that's why you fainted. A few tackle attacks and a bit of my ember and you were done. The pack abandoning you weakened you; you needed my help."

The Houndour lowers his ears. "I guess I owe you my life. Fainting wasn't the only problem- the pack would have killed me if I was found. So... Thanks."

I dipped my head, suddenly shy. "Thanks. What's your name?"

After a moment of hesitation, he answered "Inuyasha. You?"

I opened my mouth, then froze. What was my name? I couldn't remember a thing. "I... I don't remember."

He snorted. "Typical Growlithe. The females are worse. You probably hit your head and heard my... Howls. Your stupid loyalty complex made you come and find me before you even helped yourself. A male would have only come for another Growlithe. But you, a female? You guys come for every canine. It's silly, really. You should help yourself before helping others."  
I tried to turn what he said into a complement- me, being a she-Growlithe, am amazingly loyal. We help everyone. We're nobel. "I think I'll call myself Argos, since I'm loyal."

"What's that got to do with being loyal?"

"It rings a bell of an old story... It's a male name, but it feels... Right."  
He shrugged. "Whatever. Since I owe you, I guess I ought to help you out. But only because it's a life debt," he added, making sure I knew this wasn't from the kindness of his heart.

Rolling my eyes, I considered turning his offer down. After all, he didn't seem very pleasant. However he was the stubborn one, not me, and I needed help. So instead I nodded. "Where are we now?"

"Clithridiate Mountain," Inuyasha replied. "This is where Pokemon from the other dementions come through to ours."

I blinked, having no idea what in the world he was talking about. He signed dramatically before continuing. "Celebi was flyin around awhile ago, and he noticed a lot of abandoned Pokemon, cruel trainers, and teams of people trying to abuse a pokemon's power. So he talked to Dialga and Palkia, who talked to Arceus, who agreed on a little plan they'd devised. So they created another demention, one with no humans. Now all legendaries may live in peace, as well as us lesser Pokemon. Those that don't want to be under human care may find their way here in different ways, each very difficult. When they do they end up here, on this mountain. That's probably how you got here. The task probably wiped you out, causing you some amnesia."

Something sounded familiar... I nodded. "Makes sense."  
We heard a group of howls in the distance, and we each lowered out ears.  
"Come on," he growled, and we started to run down the mountain.

*

**AN: Crappy, I know. And I know I still have to do my other stories but... oh well xD  
**


End file.
